Music is good for the Soul
by CoachLover18
Summary: First song for the new iPod challenge: Evergirl. Next song will be up tomorrow.
1. Evergirl

****

**So the first song is called Evergirl by Play. It's a little short because it was kind of hard to make a one-shot using this song, but that's the fun of the challenge right?**

**And if you never heard of this song or group before, then go listen to them. The group just got back together and made a new cd!**

**Disclamer: No poseo nada.******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Song: Evergirl  
Artist: Play

_You can be whatever girl you wanna be  
Ever true, ever you, ever me  
Every girl is me  
Don't you ever let them get  
the best of you ever  
Cause there ain't nothing you can't ever do  
You can be whatever girl you wanna be  
Ever true, ever you, ever me  
Every girl is me_

Hey girls come and gather around  
Bout to tell ya how it's going down  
We're the ever girls in the ever world  
Take notes you're in ever school  
Now you're playing by the ever rules  
Giving you an ever view  
The rest is up to you

Reach for the stars (Stars)  
They're shooting from the sky  
And dreams aren't that far  
They're what you have inside  
Who brings you joy (Joy)  
Have faith in you will find (Find)  
Dreams aren't that far  
They're what you have inside  
  
C.C. Babcock was her own person, she never let anyone tell her what to do.

She was herself no matter what. She wasn't going to change who she was and certainly not for someone else. C.C. couldn't care less what others thought of her.

And she never let anyone get the best of her. There was nothing she couldn't do; she even made a grown man cry.

More importantly, C.C. was never going to let anyone stand in her way, not even her mother. She was going to stay true to who she was, follow her own dreams, and be with the man she loves, Niles.


	2. Battlefield

**  
So I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to put up another one-shot. I hope you like it :)**

Disclaimer: Nothings changed in two hours, I still don't own anything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Song: Battlefield  
Artist: Jordin Sparks__

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Niles and C.C. didn't know why they constantly fought.

One minute everything between them was perfectly fine, but then one word changed everything and the insults were flying.__

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)  
Why does love always feel like..

Lately all they've been doing is fighting. It wasn't their usual playful fighting, it was real. There was screaming, yelling, and name calling.

They didn't even know why they were fighting, they never meant for it to turn into a war. But it was obvious to those around them that the fighting was a cover for their true feelings towards each other.__

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

Neither wanted to sallow their pride and surrender to their feelings. They were both too stubborn to be the first to give in. So they continued to argue. __

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your...

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor...

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)  
  
They were in the kitchen, fighting, when Niles took it too far.

"No one will ever love you!" C.C. walked out of the kitchen in tears and Nile mentally slapped himself. He never meant to hurt her.

It was then; there in the kitchen that he finally admitted it to himself.  
_  
"I'm in love with C.C. Babcock."_

Niles knew now, that he had to end the war and tell her he loved her.

"C.C. wait!" He went after her.

She was almost out of the door when her stopped her.

"I love you, C.C." She turned around and slowly walked over to him. She looked into his eyes and saw that this was no joke.

"I love you too, Niles."

It no longer had to be a battlefield between them. 


End file.
